


The Exceptions

by vantestrash



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life, WinLu, WinLu because they said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantestrash/pseuds/vantestrash
Summary: Sicheng and Xuxi, Xuxi and Sicheng, two sides of a coin. Their contrast is palpable and it doesn't even make sense how they compliment each other but they did, they did so seamlessly.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. He does, doesn't he?

Sicheng is Sicheng.  
He does not too keen or do well with skinships, he avoids it, even. He's the embodiments of what you call as reserved. But, he's clever, witty, and affectionate enough to certain people in his life. This can be seen by how he always thinks of his _didi_ Renjun and Chenle, when he's on reality show in Japan, or how he remembers little things about his members, or how he often makes little jokes about Kun or Ten, or his one liner comments that hilariously so _Sicheng_.

However, those things does not take away the fact that he often flinch away from affection and/or _aegyo_. He despised it so much, that often, his members feel the need to ask for his consent, some kind of permission from him just to hug him and to make sure he's okay with said affection ( _You're an angel for this, Yangyang_ ), or how his members always jumped at the chance to hug him when he got _mission_ or _challenge_ to hug someone ( _looking at you WayV_ ). Not to mention, how 127 members oftentimes said that Sicheng never picked up their calls nor reply to their messages even though Sicheng has multiple times said that he can't live without his phone.

But, Sicheng more often than not, found himself have given Lucas an exception for most of the things he usually refuse from other members. Maybe because it's Lucas, certified _WayV's Baby_ even though Lucas is fourth oldest in the group, a middle child. Sicheng also found himself agreeing to adopting a dog ( _bella_ ) when he, in fact, terrified of dog just because Lucas wants one after Ten decided to adopt a cat. Members often said that Sicheng is Bella's favourite and Bella often wags her tail when Sicheng enters the room, or how Bella would jump on Sicheng's bed whenever Lucas would open their bedroom door.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Xuxi is Xuxi.  
Attentive, perceptive, caring, wise, kind, life of the party, loves skinship, and more of then than not being WayV's source of happiness. Either it's by his actions or his affirmation. His presence is grounding, he's their second comfort person, the first one being none other than their leader Kun. Xuxi likes to speak about what's on his mind, he's not afraid to say what he wants to say, and more often than not, he'd protect his member, reassure them that they're doing great, and he's so selfless and willing to help his member even if he's scared himself. 

Xuxi is the first person Sicheng would do skinship voluntarily even if Sicheng doesn't realize that he's doing it. It started with small massage on his calf when Xuxi is tired because of practice and his muscle is killing him. Then it continues to Sicheng letting Xuxi hold his hand, Xuxi rested his head on Sicheng's shoulder or chest, Xuxi hugging Sicheng in public, and Sicheng touching Xuxi's knee in reassurance. It's started small but it builds up to something more, Sicheng buying scented candle and named it "WinLu" because Xuxi has trouble sleeping for the past few weeks. Sicheng, the certified homebody, who would rather be in his room or home, willing to go to accompany Xuxi to Hongdae, one of most busy area in Seoul.

When christmas is around the corner, their manager decided to do a little game called _Secret Santa_. Sicheng barely make any effort to make it secretive, though, they all know who he picked in the end, and it's Xuxi. Yangyang and Kun being the loveliest little shit that they are, told Xuxi what Sicheng had planned to give him, a gold ring, making it no longer a secret.

It's a common knowledge that Sicheng is fucking loaded way before he got into SM with how he went to one of most prestigious university in China or how he would go back and forth between Korea and China when he still in NCT 127 multiple times a week, with the way he carried himself you'd never expect that from him, except for those who are close with him. But, Xuxi didn't expect Sicheng to straight up bought him a whopping $1340 worth of ring; "consider this as your secret santa gift." Sicheng had said to him. Making his band mates swore to themselves because Sicheng had raised the bar too _fucking_ high for them to catch up.

Later that night, unbeknownst to Sicheng, Xuxi and Kun found out that Sicheng had bought him a ring from engagement ring collection, which, makes Xuxi flustered even more and being the receiving end of teasing by the members. Not for long, though. At least, not as long as they usually would to Xiaojun.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	2. I guess, to certain amount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuxi had schedules but he can't get enough of Sicheng. Sicheng also had schedules to do and he can't do anything about it.

With NCT 2020 rollout, there's bound responsibility to carry. Whether it's practice, promotion videos, fan sign calls, video contents for their youtube, or live on vlive. They get divided into multiple groups ranging from 3 - 4 people per group, most excited to be able interact with each other on cam, shows the fans that they're, in fact, close; and some don't really care that much about who they're going with. Sicheng falls in the latter category, while Xuxi falls in neither.

Xuxi is grouped together with Kun, Doyoung, and Yangyang. In a sense he's grateful that he's being paired with his leader, NCT U unit member, and little brother. Meanwhile, Sicheng is grouped with Chenle and Jaehyun, his little brother and his same-age friend. Which is a blessing to him because they know his limit and what button not to push and not inherently awkward with. They know each other for so long already and Sicheng being core member of NCT 127 and WayV makes him close with anyone. The same can't be said for Xuxi, throughout the entire live he kept glancing at the time, checking his phone, stopping mid-sentence, and focusing on making christmas decor than engaging in the conversation.

**WayV**

**Ten:**  
Xuxi, pls focus on live it's just for an hour

 **Hendery :**  
Lmaoo it's funny yet concerning that Xuxi kept conversing chinese 

**Sicheng :**  
Doyoung hyung couldn't understand shits  
They're all the worst tbh

 **Xiaojun :**  
On important note, Bella piss on our room again **@Yangyang @kun**

 **Ten :**  
Lmaooo yeah xiaojun scold Bella in Cantonese like she could understand 

**Xiaojun :**  
Idc, tonight Bella sleep with you Sicheng Ge **@Sicheng**

**Sicheng :**  
???? she always sleeps in front of my door wym??  
Can't she sleep with **@Ten** ge?? 

**Hendery :**  
Because Louis and Leon sleeps in our room?? 

**Sicheng :**  
wait, Xuxi is calling, we'll talk about this later 

" _hello ge, I'm on broadcast right now_ " Xuxi said through the phone, his face significantly changed from earlier. Sicheng can hear Doyoung shouting 530 and Kun laughing in the background. _"yeah, I know, my turn is right after you"_ Sicheng leaned away from Chenle who's trying to listen to his phone. _"I'll turn on the loudspeaker, okay?"_ Xuxi said in small voice not long after followed with _"WINWIN HYUNG!!"_ so loud to the point Sicheng had to pull his phone away from him. _"yo"_ sicheng replied nonchalantly then he can hear Doyoung saying 530 again to him which confused him on what's that supposed to mean, since he's not that that aware of abbreviations except the common ones like 520. Chenle who heard him then went on weibo and search for the meanings and additional abbreviations to tell. After that, Sicheng hung up the phone and back to preparing his own live with Chenle and Jaehyun.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

As soon as the live ended, Kun immediately check their group chat seeing growing number in his notification tab, "Xuxi, looks like you have to sacrifice your bed for the little ones" he said offhandedly. "Huh? Where am I supposed to sleep then?" "Uh, with Winwin Ge?" Yangyang chirp from his side. "What happen with Winwin?" Doyoung who's across the room has heard Yangyang mentioned Winwin's name. "Nothing, Doyoung, it's just seems like Lucas had to sleep with Winwin tonight, Bella is banned from our room until further notice" Kun answered for them. "Huh? Are you sure he'll be okay with that? The winwin that I know doesn't even like side hugs??"

"oh? You're right! I forgot that he debuted with you, he's no longer in 127, right?" Yangyang chirped behind them swinging his hands and to hold Doyoung hand in his. "What are you saying, Yangyang? Winwin will forever be 127 fixed member, he debuted way earlier than me too, by the way, with _firetruck_ " Doyoung tell him fondly and squeeze his hand with reassurance, whether it's for himself or WayV members, no one truly knows.

Xuxi and Kun, who walks behind them, listened to their conversation attentively without sounds and taking notes at how Doyoung's shoulder turns rigid when Yangyang mentioned Winwin's position in 127.

Few weeks later, when the yearly season greetings released, their sns, whether NCT's, 127's, WayV's even SM's getting tagged by 127zen and Wayzenni alike. Some happy because Winwin's birthday is included in 127 season greeting using hashtags #WinwinComebackNCT127 and #NCT127OT10 and some are furious because they deem Winwin is much better and happier with WayV using hashtag #WayVfamily and #RedforWayV.

For Sicheng himself, he busy himself with Bella, games, and trying his hardest to not go into his weibo and instagram, which being flooded with thousands post from his fans. Xuxi, across from him, can't really do anything but being the best roommate by distracting his gege and make sure he didn't check his social media.

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't write this when I have other works that I've been abandoned since 2019 but WinLu is everything. I need to edit this but AO3 only allowed this in the draft until for so long. So, yeah.
> 
> p.s.s: originally I had no intention to continue this but then I stumbled upon a tweet and that makes my heart so happy knowing there's someone who like this. So thank you, for commenting, leaving kudos, and sharing my work. Also, I'm thinking about continuing my _**Bon Voyage with a mess**_ since I found out that few other members got their driving licence


End file.
